Avatar: Rhen's Journey, Book I: Combustion
by J.F. Savvy
Summary: Fire, air, water, and Earth. Seventeen years ago Avatar Korra maintained the balance of the world. Until one day, Vaatu, the spirit of chaos awoke from within her. Although the world seems to be at peace, an underlying power corrupts the nations from the shadows. I hope to help the Avatar balance the forces within him and bring the shadow to light.


Avatar: Rhen's Journey

Book I: Combustion.

Chapter I: Boy in the sand prison.

Excerpt:

_ Fire, air, water, and Earth. Sixteen years ago Avatar Korra maintained the balance of the world. Until one day, Vaatu, the spirit of chaos awoke from within her. Although the world seems to be at peace, an underlying power corrupts the nations from the shadows. I hope to help the Avatar balance the forces within him and bring the shadow to light._

* * *

><p>Deep within the pitch black void and beyond the bars of cell fifty-eight glowed eyes, radiant scarlet eyes that pierced the soul. The catacombs were by no means a place of ease. The whaling malefactors and the scoffing lawless would make the strongest of men meek, but those eyes, those inhuman eyes would shatter a common mans will for sanity.<p>

"Kal" said a voice within the cell. The gleam of the scarlet eyes intensified as they stared down Warden Kal of cell block C. He was consulting with Nhoma, the prison guard. Warden Kal looked to cell fifty-eight; a gleeful grin smugged across his calloused face. He dismissed Nhoma and approached the cell.

"I know who you are."

The light from the scarlet eyes faded as Warden Kal lifted his lantern.

"Rhen, is it?"

The boy, Rhen, stared at him and remained silent.

"You weren't so quiet when you broke through our walls –"

"You're going to die" Said Rhen.

Kals eye twitched. He rose from his position and corrected his collar.

"Nhoma, grab him. We're going to the roof."

* * *

><p>"You see these walls?" Yelled Kal as he opened his arms in embrace. Nhoma stood behind Rhen with his arms bound by platinum cuffs. Rhen looked to the gapping land scape as wind and sand ragged throughout the air. There were thousands of cellblocks just as the one they stood on. In the midst of these cellblocks was Warden Kals central command building. Surrounding the entire complex was a wall of great size with an even greater hole left by Rhen.<p>

"Second only to the walls of Ba-sing-Se; the most fortified Dai Li prison in the Earth kingdom" said Kal. "And do you know who funds these?" Rhen began to laugh as he stared to the ground.

"Let me guess, Lord Shanri?"

"Smug brat!" cried Kal. "How dare you mock him?"

"You claim you know who I am, but you imprison me?" Rhen asked, humorously.

"Shanri will have your head for breaking in!" yelled Warden Kal as he grabbed Rhen by the neck.

Suddenly, the floor of the roof began to shake. Within the ground rose four elite Dai Li agents that surrounded Rhen, Kal, and Nhoma. "See boy, they've come to punish you!" yelled Kal as he dangled Rhens body at the edge of the roof. Rhen began to smile as Nhoma looked behind her and quickly bowed down.

"Is this the prisoner you spoke of, Warden?" said a man that slowly approached them.

The Dai Li agents bowed to his feet as well.

"Lord Shanri! This traitor broke through our walls –!"

"Put him down" said Shanri

"But, sir?" said Warden Kal, confused at his king's request.

The noir smokey lines around Shanri's eyes intensified the piercing glare he gave Kal. The Warden slowly placed Rhen back onto his feet. Rhen dusted himself off and scowled at Kal.

Shanri slowly approached the Warden, "it's unfortunate; I wish things could be different" he said. "I don't understand" cried Warden Kal. Shanri placed his hand towards the Wardens neck as the tattoos on his arm formed into a jagged blade.

"Jump, Kal" said Shanri.

"Do as your master says" yelled Rhen as he smiled.

Kal quickly nudged Shanri's arm away in an attempt to run. The Dai Li agent's bended hands of stone his way. Kal quickly rose a pillar of Earth to protect himself, then shot it back at the agents. "You're not getting away!" yelled Rhen as he bended a slab of Earth beneath Kal, upward. Rhen rushed to him then landed a kick to his gut. Warden Kal wheezed as he lost his breath. Rhens kick sunk deep into his abdomen and launched him off of the roof top. Shanri watched as Rhen jumped off after him. "Oh my" said Shanri in amazement. As Rhen and Kal rapidly descended to the desert floor, Rhen cocked back his fist and landed a hit to Kals jaw.

"This is for pissing me off!" yelled Rhen as he rapidly struck his face.

"Idiot, you'll die too!" yelled Kal as they neared the ground. Rhen smiled as he pressed his legs on the Wardens chest. At that moment Rhen bended a gust of wind that launched himself upward.

"That was – air! "Yelled Kal.

"Well what do you expect, he is the Avatar after all" shouted Shanri as Kal plunged through the sand.

Rhen zoomed his way onto the rooftop and stood beside Shanri.

"Did you kill him?" asked Shanri as he handed Rhen a conical Dai Li hat.

Rhen grabbed it and adorned it atop of his head. "I softened his fall, but he won't be walking anytime soon."


End file.
